1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device that connects to a printing device for printing receipts, to a control method of the control device, and to a storage medium storing a program related to control of the control device.
2. Related Art
Systems that produce receipts and coupons are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2009-129029. Some systems print coupon images on receipts with a printer as controlled by a control device.
In systems that print coupon images on receipts as in the above system, issuing individual receipts and coupons instead of printing the coupon image on the receipt is sometimes desirable. If the existing control device can be made to print receipts and coupons separately with minimal modification of the control device, the job of changing the system to separately print receipts and coupons becomes easier and the cost can also be reduced.